When It All Went Wrong
by Engima Tempest
Summary: When Zelda trys to send Link back to his own time Link decides enough is enough. My first fanfic so please tell me how I did. Flames are accepted unless they are too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Joseph Kuo pointed out some errors that needed to be fixed so this is the fixed version. Thank you Joseph Kuo.

so this is my first story here on , so please tell me how I did. This takes place at the end of Oot in the secrad realm before Zelda sent Link back in time. Happy Thanksgiving and Enjoy.

* * *

"Link...I-I'm sorry," Zelda said with tears in her eyes. "I wish you could stay here with me... To rebuild Hyrule. But I have taken enough from you. And I feel this is the only way to make it up to you. Link, please hand me the ocarina of time."

For a moment Link just stood there looking at Zelda, Then he finally registered what Zelda was asking to do. "You want me to just go back and forget I ever saved Hyrule!" Link said a look of pure rage written all over his face. "To pretend that nothing ever happened! Do you realize what I have done for Hyrule, for YOU... And this is how you repay me, by undoing all the work I and I alone did." Link walked over to Zelda and stood in front of her. "Do you think that this is just some kind of game you can start over if it does not go your way?" Link for a moment looked as if he was going slap Zelda across the face, his hand was raised. "It would be so easy, maybe this would knock some sense into her..." Link thought as he prepared to slap her. Then he got a sadistic look on his face. He lowered his arm took a step back and got out the ocarina of time.

Zelda held out her hand... and then Link did something she would never forget. He raised his arm and threw the ocarina of time onto the ground... Zelda dove to catch it... The ocarina smashed onto the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. Zelda looked at Link, despair in her eyes. And Link angrily looked at her and said, "I am not your personal slave, Zelda" and with that he walked away without another look back at Zelda, the princess he had once loved until she proved just how foolish she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: chapter two also has been edited.

Thank you **Lovely girl 10**and **Nekokitty13** for being my first reviewers. I really was surprised to get reviews so soon, So again thank you, you made my day! Anyway hopefully this chapter is longer then the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 2: Good Ridence

Link scowled as he walked through the ruins of Castle Town and towards the Temple of Time. "Here's your sword back, goddesses!" Link yelled as he flung the Master Sword onto the ground near its pedestal. "I am no longer your hero! Don't you dare think that just because Zelda is naive enough to believe that Ganondorf is the cause of all this, that I don't know better. You could have stopped this all, prevented Ganondorf from getting the Triforce... you LET him get it...I will not come to Hyrule'srescue again! Find someone else to clean up your mess for you." Link walked out of the temple of time spitting upon the ground before going to Hyrule Field. When Link reached Hyrule field, He called Epona with a ocarina he had not played for a long time...The Fairy Ocarina that Saria gave him so many years ago. With a grin, Link jumped onto Epona's back and urged her to gallop towards Kokiri Forest.

"You came back!" Saria said happily as she turned to look at Link. Link looked at Saria sorrowfully. She had always been there for him. She helped and comforted him when Mido was nastier then usual.

He refused to involve her in this." Saria immediately knew what he was going to do as soon as she looked at his eyes. " Your leaving...Aren't you?" Saria said after a long moment of silence.

" Yes...I am" Link sorrowfully said to Saria.

"You defeated Gonondorf. He is gone. So why are you leaving, Link?" Saria looked Link in the eye ," And don't you dare lie to me, I know you too well for that to work." Saria calmly said with a frown.

" Saria, I am done being their hero! They have already taken my childhood from me...Soon I will have nothing left. I am only here to see the forest one last time, then I am leaving Hyrule forev-"

" Link! You don't have to leave Hyrule. Ganon is gone. He is not coming back. Stay here with the Kokiri...With me. Please...?" Saria's voice quivered as she held out her hand. "Link..."

"Goodbye Saria..." Link whispered. Then he walked out of the Kokiri forest...

* * *

Untill next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Italics are for dreams.

Thank you all for your reviews. Joseph Kuo, thank you for pointing out the mistakes I had made. It is pretty hard to discourage me. And sorry for not posting sooner. It got kind of busy and I had to figure out what to have happen next. If anyone has any ideas or any villians theyed like to see let me know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nayru's warning

_Nayru stood before him on floors of marble, in the Temple of Time. "Link this has to stop. You are the hero of time, chosen from the moment you were born to protect Hyrule and it's people. If you do not terrible things will happen. But you do not have to take my word for it-" Suddenly Nayru heard Link shout. "I have done my part! Do not think for a a moment that I will back down because of a idle threat."_

_"Link it is not what I will do... it's what life will do to Hyrule without a hero." Nayru said. Suddenly Nayru dispeared replaced with a image Link would not forget._

_Hyrule was in ruins, Gerdous filled the citys and towns. Hyrule's people, the Kokiri , Gorons , Zoras and Hylians alike were being chained up and led away by all sorts of monsters. A swarm of monstors and Gerdous surounded one man. Ganon. He had his fist held high, all peices of the Triforce on the back of his hand. "We shall live in the desert no more. Hyrule is ours!" Ganondorf yelled with a grin._

_"This is what shall happen if you defy your destiney, all of Hyrule will suffer because of your choice. Choose wisely, Hero."_

_ Link shieled his eyes from the sun and sat up. Zelda had said as a child that she had gotten a dream about the destruction of Hyrule, A message from the godesses, but he had never fully believed her untill now. But that didn'thelp him now. Link walked over to Epona and got on her back. "Ganon couldn't possibly break out of the secread realm after only a day. Only the gods could manage that!" Link thought to himself as he rode thowards Lon Lon Ranch for supplys, and then thowards somewher that did not believe in those cursed goddesses._

_"Malon!" Link said as he walked up to her. "Link! what brings you here?" Malon said walking towards Link. "Just some supplys, Malon. I'm going on a trip for awhile." Link said as he got off Epona's back. "Sure, come right in. So where are you going any way?" Malon asked as Link came in. "Just somewhere...I'm not sure yet." Link quickly said. Malon bustled around the room gathering stuff in her arms. Minutes later, she handed Link a pile of normal traveling food. " Sorry I can't give you more, Link I haven't gone to town recently so we are a little low on supplys." Malon Sheepisly said. "Thank you Malon. I think this should be plenty." Link said as he reached into his ruppe pouch. " Here Malon. It wouldn't be right to just let you give me these supplys considering you havent gone to town in a while." After a moment of silence Malon took a few of the red ruppes. " Link, you can stay here for the night if you want to." Malon said before Link could even consider walking out the door. " Sure, but I am going to leave first thing in the morning. " Link said. " Theres a room upstairs when your ready, Link. Dinner will be ready soon." Malon said before walking in the kitchen. Link noded then he went up to find that room. _


End file.
